Iced Coffee- Modern Elsa x Reader
by introspectiveSeeker
Summary: No matter how cold it gets, I'll always order iced coffee if it means I get to see the beautiful Snow Queen, Elsa. I've been in love with the graceful barista for a long time now, and when Anna offers an opportunity to admit it, I can't let the opportunity go.


Notes:

[f/n]= first name

In this fic, you like to drink coffee~

And you like cats~

It's 20 degrees outside, the wind is piercing, and all the coats in the world couldn't protect me from it. Yet even so, here I am, ordering an iced coffee. Well, at least the coffee shop is warm inside.

Why am I ordering an iced coffee, you ask? It's not because of the coffee, it's because of the girl serving it. Her blonde hair she always wears in a braid, her ice blue eyes, her soft smile that warms her chilly demeanor, I've come to fall in love with all of it. And her name is Elsa, the Snow Queen. Others consider her to be cold and emotionless, thus the title Snow Queen. Doesn't help that her specialty is iced coffee. I know from experience that she isn't good at making hot coffee. But me, I know there is more to Elsa that others don't get to see. Like how her eyes sparkle every time her bubbly sister visits the shop, or how her face softens with serenity as she makes her coffee. She's calm, gentle, loving, smart, and others don't know this, but she's playful. For me, that's the perfect woman.

"Here you go," she says softly as she hands me my coffee. I bet she's a good singer with that beautiful voice of hers.

"Thank you," I reply with a hopefully charming smile.

Rather than walk away, she watches me as I take a sip of the cool drink. I shyly watch as she raises an eyebrow with an amused smile. "Isn't it a bit cold to be drinking iced coffee?" she asks.

"I just really like my coffee iced," I say as my cheeks heat up ever so slightly. At least that's a bit of warmth. "Plus you make the best iced coffee."

At my compliment, her pale skin becomes shaded with a light pink. "Thank you," she says politely with a small smile. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to work here in the winter. You're the only one who orders iced coffee when it's this cold outside, and you never fail to visit every day."

_That's because I want to see you everyday_, I think to myself. "Gotta have my caffeine," I say instead.

At that moment, Elsa's sister, Anna, bursts into the store. "Elsa!" she cries hysterically. "I need your help!"

"What is it?" Elsa asks with concern.

"I met this wonderful guy, his name's Kristoff," Anna begins to explain, her words hurried. "I really, really want to go on a date with him, but I'm too nervous being alone with him. Could you please come with me?"

"Anna," Elsa says sternly. "That would not be appropriate. I would be a third wheel."

"Not if it's a double date!" Anna insists.

"There is no one to accompany me on a double date," Elsa says with a sigh.

"But there's got to be _somebody_," Anna cries desperately.

"I'll go," I say quietly, nervously. The moment the words come out of my mouth, Anna looks at me hopefully while Elsa looks at me in surprise.

"Really?" both sisters cry in astonishment.

"You don't have to go to such trouble," Elsa says before Anna can leap at me for what I assume would have been a thankful embrace.

"Oh no, it's fine!" I reassure her with a wide grin, hoping my eagerness isn't too obvious. "It's no problem. And besides, I'd love to help out the person who makes my coffee every day."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Anna finally bursts out, tossing herself at me in a very tight embrace.

"It's no problem!" I say with a laugh as I glance at Elsa. Our eyes meet, but she shyly looks down.

"Thank you, sorry for the trouble," Elsa says with a thankful grin.

"It's my pleasure," I murmur as Anna tugs me by the hand. With her other hand she grabs Elsa's.

"Let's go!" Anna declares as she drags the both of us out the door. It's a good thing Elsa's shift just ended.

The boy named Kristoff is waiting outside. Truthfully, he looks rather confused and uncertain as Anna beams happily at him while dragging me and Elsa. "Erm, who're they?" he asks.

"My sister Elsa and her friend, for our double date!" Anna says cheerfully as she releases her grip on our hands.

"Date?" he cries in surprise. "I was just taking you to a thank you dinner for helping out with Sven!"

"Who's Sven?" Elsa questions.

"My dog," Kristoff explains.

"What did you need Anna's help for?" I ask curiously.

"He sort of escaped the house. He would've come back, but a dog running loose can be a problem. Then the bugger spotted Anna here and wouldn't leave her side. It's weird, he usually listens to me, but he wouldn't go anywhere without Anna. So with her help, we got him back home. I was just going to buy her dinner as thanks….," Kristoff trails off as he glances at Anna. He may be able to fool everyone else, but he can't fool me. He's actually in love with Anna, he just won't admit it. I can see it written all over his face!

"Have you and Anna met before?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Uh, yeah, we've run into each other a few times," he answers vaguely.

"I hope you don't mind that I've brought them," Anna butts in fretfully.

"No, it's fine, I guess," Kristoff says with a reassuring smile. "I should have enough money for all of us. Come on, I'll drive you guys to the restaurant." He leads us to a old car painted in a pale green. It looks a bit rustic, but Kristoff says proudly, "I finally have it paid off," as he pats it fondly.

Anna, of course, sits in the front seat while Elsa and I squeeze ourselves into the back of the car. It's a bit cramped, thus our shoulders press together. Being so close to her, I can't help my heart from fluttering in my chest. Anna and Kristoff engage in conversation up front, but a awkward silence settles over me and Elsa. To try and lighten the mood, I venture out, "Sorry about being all pressed up against you. I'd move, but there's no room."

She turns her body so she's better able to face me, her knee bumping against mine in the process. Her face is so close, if I just leaned in a little bit... "It's no problem, really," she says softly, interrupting me from my thoughts. "It is rather cold outside, so I don't mind the extra body heat."

"I know what you mean," I say with a warm smile. Silence settles over us again, so I venture out a question. "Why do you work at the coffee shop? I've heard your family left you a _lot _of money, so much so that you don't have to work at all." Everyone in town knows of Elsa and Anna, the tragic sisters. Their parents had been co-founders of an established corporation, until one day they died in a shipwreck. It's a good thing the servants were very fond of the sisters, for the girls had no other relatives. One of the servants adopted Elsa and Anna instead. Thanks to the servants and their loyalty, the sisters weren't sent to an orphanage.

Elsa turns away from me and eyes her hand sadly, her gaze lost in thought. I realize I've touched a sensitive topic, so I don't say anything as I patiently wait for her response. "It's because I desired freedom," she finally replies. "You see, after my parents passed, I...well, I couldn't really be around anyone. Not even Anna. There's always high expectations of me for being the oldest daughter. Someday I'll be head of the corporation, and the pressure was too much for me. It felt like everyone was always watching me, to the point where I had to tell myself, 'conceal, don't feel,' so I wouldn't mess up. One day, I happened to embarrass myself in front of important partners of my parents. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to let everything go for my own sake. So I moved out of the estate, rented an apartment, and began working a normal job so I myself could feel normal like everyone else."

"I'm glad you did," I murmur. "Otherwise I'd never have met you."

She stares at me, her aquamarine eyes widening slightly in surprise. Then her gaze softens as a warmth settles over her features. "Thank you," she says, touched. "I've never had a friend besides Anna. Oh, and my cat, Olaf."

"I love cats!" I exclaim with a wide grin. " What kind of cat is he?"

"He's this big, fluffy, white persian cat," she informs me, her eyes swimming with adoration at the thought of Olaf. "He's such a cuddler, I can't ever get him off of my lap. You should meet him sometime, you would find him quite lovable."

"I would love to," I say happily.

She smiles at me one last time, a smile that feels like a secret between us two, before Kristoff announces, "We're here." A simple family restaurant waits in front of us, one that is far from being expensive.

As Anna walks in with Kristoff, I glance at Elsa and ask, "Ever been here?" With the amount of money she has, I have a hard time imagining her dining at cheap restaurants.

"No, I haven't," she replies as she eyes the restaurant curiously. "I usually prepare my own food."

"You can cook?" I ask, surprised. I think back to the terribly bitter (or overly sweet) cups of hot coffee she had made before. I don't know why she is better at iced coffee than normal coffee, I always assumed the processes were the same.

"I had to learn, because I find a home cooked meal much more satisfying than bought food," she tells me as we walk into the restaurant.

"Over here, guys!" Anna calls as she waves at us from a booth. Together, we squeeze into the booth.

"I've been here before," I tell Elsa as I pick up the menu. "Trust me, it's not so bad."

After ordering our food and eating, it has become rather awkward for me and Elsa. Why? Because it's like we are not even here as Anna and Kristoff gaze lovingly into each others' eyes. The sad thing is they don't even realize they're doing it. It no longer feels like a _double _date, that's for sure. Leaning close to Elsa, I whisper, "You want to go somewhere? I don't think they'll notice we're missing."

Elsa glances at Anna once more, looking very much like an over-protective sister. But it passes as she glances back at me, her face softening. "I suppose Anna doesn't need me here."

"I know a place we can go, I think you'll love it," I tell her as we scoot out of the booth. Anna and Kristoff don't even glance at us as we walk away.

"Where are we going?" Elsa asks.

"You'll see," I reply with a knowing smile.

We walk on in a comfortable silence as the snow drifts around us and crunches beneath our feet. Eventually, we reach my intended destination: a gazebo dusted in snow that glitters like millions of tiny diamonds. Icicles hang from its roof, the ice gleaming in the sunlight like crystals. I don't say anything as I peek at Elsa to see her reaction. What I see takes my breath away. Her lips are parted as her eyes shine with a radiant glow. Her cheeks, which are normally a creamy white, are rosy pink thanks to the cold wind that caresses her skin and tosses her hair. "It's beautiful," she says quietly as a loose strand dances across her face.

Impulsively, my hand darts forward and gently tucks the loose strand behind her ear. She looks at me in surprise, and all I want to do is lean forward and kiss her plush lips, but I quickly say, "Look at this." I lead her onto the gazebo, allowing us to see the lake of sparkling ice spanning before us. Her grin widens as she gazes at the icy surface.

"Too bad we didn't bring ice skates," she says as she stares dreamily into my eyes. Geez, stop looking at me like that! I won't be able to control myself much longer if you do.

But she keeps on looking, and I find myself thinking, _screw it, if I can't do this now, when can I_? I quickly lean forward and swiftly peck her lips. I pull away, my face heated up furiously. "I'm sorry!" I blurt out. "It's just, I've liked you for a very, very long time now, and you just look so beautiful, and I've always wanted to tell you first, but I-,"

"[f/n]?" Elsa says softly, interrupting my ramble.

I swallow heavily before answering, "Yes?"

She leans in and kisses me fully on the lips. This kiss is much different from a peck, for I truly get to appreciate how soft and warm her lips are. It feels like fireworks exploded in my stomach and sent sparks to dance across my skin. She pulls away and whispers lovingly, "I love you, too. I was getting quite envious of Anna and Kristoff, for I wanted that sort of relationship with you."

I'm overcome with so much love that I need to have her closer. Like Anna had done to me previously, I pull Elsa into my arms and hold onto her tightly. "I love you!" I say once more, picking her up off the ground and twirling her around. "I love you!"

Her laughter fills the air as snow flurries around us. After setting her back on her feet, she says, "The snow is starting to get thick. Would you care to head to my house for some hot cocoa?"

"I would love to," I exclaim as I hold onto her hand. We head to her house and enjoy a warm cuddle fest.

Needless to say, Olaf is in fact a very cuddly cat.

**The End**


End file.
